


Supercat Week/Day 1 (Clothes sharing)

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant got coffee on her shirt, just before an important interview... She don't have time for this, she needs Kara's clean and dry shirt, now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercat Week/Day 1 (Clothes sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-shot I first posted on tumblr, but decided to share here too.  
> And sorry for my poor poor english...

Cat was walking out of her building, today she had a meeting with Maxwell Lord. She had prepared pretty important questions, she didn’t liked him… Firstly, he put her son’s life in danger for stupid reasons and secondly he was so arrogant and irrespectful with supergirl, her supergirl, well, she really didn’t liked him.

Kara was following her, bag and papers in hands, the young woman was trying not to drop everything. She was putting back in place her glasses when she heard Cat yell after someone. She hurried to get closer to her boss and looked at her. Someone bumped into the older woman, making her latte fall all over her shirt. Cat looked at the man, Kara had never seen him before, probably a new guy, he was apologizing but Cat ignored him and looked at Kara.

“In the car, now.” She ordered.

Kara nodded and opened the entrance door, Cat walked out and they went in the car quickly. Kara was silent, Cat looked down at her shirt.

“This idiot.” She said before looking at Kara. “Take off your shirt.”

“What?” Asked Kara smiling, she wasn’t sure she heard her boss right.

“Your shirt Kiera.” Repeated Cat.

“But Miss Grant-”

“Now.” Kara stopped arguing and started unbuttoning her shirt. Cat was looking away, not to see her, and Kara smiled. “It’s okay Miss Grant… I have my…” She didn’t finish her sentence, Cat was turning her head and looking at her assistant showing the top of her blue costume.

Kara had never voiced it to Cat. Even when the woman found about it and asked her to take off her glasses, Kara had obeyed, just like right now.

Cat was staring at the costume and smiled. She knew. She had figured it since some time now, but it was still weird to think that this young cute and obedient girl was the strong and confident supergirl. Cat wondered how this fabric felt, like was it soft? It was probably very resistant so…

Kara was handing her the shirt. “Here Miss Grant, we should hurry, we’re almost at Lord building.” Said the young woman.

“Saving my day again.” Said Cat taking off her dirty shirt to put Kara’s one. Kara smiled and stared at her boss, the older woman was just so perfect. She could wear the ugliest clothes and make them looks so classy. Cat looked up at Kara. “I’m sure nobody will pay attention to you or at the big stain of coffee on your shirt.” She added once Kara was wearing the dirty shirt.

Kara nodded. “I know, how could people see me when you’re in the same room, looking pretty good in my cheap shirt” Kara stopped, realising she had said it out loud… “I mean you’re the queen of all media and I’m just an assistant.” Added Kara knowing she was making things worst. 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Please stop it.”

Kara stopped talking immediately. The car stopped and they get out, they were guided into Lord building. Waiting for the elevator, Cat turned to Kara. “Is that true that I look good in this horrible shirt?”

Kara smiled. “Come on Miss Grant, you would look good even wearing a trash bag.”

Cat smiled too. “That’s true.” She confessed before they walked into the elevator.

Now that they were alone Kara sighed. “You know I could have just flew away to get you another shirt, it would have saved us all of this.” Explained Kara. 

“If you think I will let you use your superpower for such things, you’re wrong.” Said Cat. The elevator door opened and Maxwell’s assistants welcomed them before guiding them to the man’s office. “Oh and Kara.” Said Cat stopping just before they open the door. “You can keep my shirt, Chanel looks good on you.”

That’s how a blushing Kara entered Maxwell Lord’s office following her amazing boss for a very important interview on which she could not focus…

 

FIN


End file.
